


hallways

by spacekuroo



Series: days filled with love [2]
Category: Ao Haru Ride
Genre: F/M, Kissing, how the hell do these tags work, i'm such a lost child, running away from the brother, um basically before homeroom kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekuroo/pseuds/spacekuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day two - kiss</p><p>the two have recently started to date, and try to keep it a secret until they’re ready to let their friends know. however, they don’t do a very good job of keeping their relationship for a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hallways

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for burning your eyes. please bear with me as i'm posting everything in one go c:

Futaba was always picked up by Kou in the mornings, after the two started dating. She always enjoyed how they held hands together as they hopped onto the bus and arrived to school; Kou would kiss the top of her head and walk into class. As they went up to their final year of high school, they were put into different classes.

 

Futaba would still be picked up by Kou and would have a small conversation as they walked to the bus station. “Kou?”

 

“What’s up? Is something wrong?” Kou asked sounding genuinely worried.

 

“No, not at all. I was just wondering, do you feel sad or anything because we’re not in the same class anymore?”

 

Kou thought about the question being asked, “I guess. I mean, I would love to have you in the same class because I can tease you all I wanted.” Receiving a slap, on the arm.

 

Their feet dragged them to the bus. As Kou grabbed on to the pole to steady himself as the bus moved, he gripped on to Futaba’s waist; as if he didn’t want to lose her into sea of people. Leaving the bus and walking to the familiar looking building of their high school.

 

Yoichi noticing the two, screamed, “Kou!”

 

Slightly turning his head, his eyes widened, he gripped Futaba’s hand tighter and ran upstairs with her in tow. Futaba felt her feet hit the steps as she followed her running boyfriend.

 

“Kou!” Futaba panted. “We’re already by the classrooms.”

 

Kou looked down at his watch, seeing that they had seven minutes before homeroom started. He switched his gaze from his watch to his beautiful girlfriend. He looked down at her lips and back at her eyes.

 

Futaba had no idea what was going on because her back was suddenly against the wall between the twos’ classes. In the blink of an eye, his lips were pressed up against hers. She melted into the kiss, kissing him back with the same amount of passion. She pulled away wanting to breathe and buried her red and heated face into shoulder of the boy in front of her.

 

“How much time do we have before we have to go?”

 

“About two minutes. You can calm your blushing face for another minute before you go.”

 

“Shut up,” Futaba replied as she stole another kiss from Kou and ran into her class, greeting Yuri and Shuko.


End file.
